finn_the_foxfandomcom-20200213-history
Carlos and the "magic lego set"
"the magic lego set and you can wish for anything you want?" - carlos carlos and the "Magic lego set" is a episode that focus on carlos and introducing a new enemy it is carlos's first episode , and is the 12th episode of season 1 plot Carlos and luke and some other teens and kids including their friends david, mariana, mason, derek, andy, carloline, mike jr, tappor, are invited to Mr "shawnbrick"'s Manson where he tours them around the place, to find a magic lego set that gives them "Anything they want" or so they thought.. Characters in this episode Finn the fox jerry the gator Luke the croc carlos the dog (main focus of the episode) sarah the lizard David mariana mr pepper tappor mike jr derek andy carloline shala (mentioned only and seen in flashbacks) mike (mentioned only) mason rick (First appearance and Debut) Craig (first appearance) Garrett (First appearance) Flint (First appearance) mark (first appearance) bobby (first appearance) Kinley Kyle Shawn (first appearance) devon (mentioned only) george (flashback only) happy kid happy (Final appearance) Gallery Trivia * a new enemy will appear in this episode and becomes carlos's main enemy of the series, his personality is familiar to shala's * This episode introduces Rick, Craig, Christina, Mark, Flint, and garrett who are new supporting characters and also david's friends, mark is also a older brother of derek, * garrett seems to be the first white fox to appear in the series * flint was the first lemming to appear in the series * this is the first episode that focuses on Carlos * This is the First time luke later appears with one of finn's friends instead of just hanging out with finn in the episode, * This is the second episode where Finn is not mainly focused on with only having a small role the first being the "new" mr peppper * this is the first episode where sarah appears without kevin * This is the second time Kyle and Kinley appears since the previous episode * kevin, ashley and small rock doesn't appear in this episode * the mirror animal will not appear in this episode or be mentioned * Mason returns in this episode as a debut role * Mason says hes turning 17 on march 30th meaning episodes 1-3 took place in late January and episodes 4-10 took place in February meaning that this episode may have taken place sometime around march since season 1 took place in the year 2015 * Finn and jerry only appears in the begining of the episode and the ending credits of this episode * it seems the first part of this episode will air on november 8th 2018, last year episode 4 aired on that same day with its first part its unknown if the second part will air on the 14th the same day part 2 came out * sarah has a small role only in the begining of the episode * when carlos and the others first enters the mansion there is 2 paintings of mike and darby (foreshadowing the upcoming short) * even when they said they would see them again one day, rick appears to come back in the next episode with his friends david mariana and mason, possibly having nothing else to do but to meet finn, * the episode was originally gonna come out on july 2018 but there were other videos being made so there was no time to make the episode cause there were alot of busy things going on, which is why the episode aired on November 8th which is one year since episode 4 came out Category:Episodes focusing on carlos Category:Episodes where kevin never appeared Category:Episodes where ashley never appeared Category:Episodes where small rock never appeared Category:Episodes focusing on Garrett Category:Finn episodes Category:Episodes where finns not focused on